All in a day
by mikipau
Summary: Follow Regina, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and Ruby as they take on something far more evil, but just as surreal as Henry's fairytale theories. AU. Regina/Emma - SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** All in a day

**Author: **mikipau

**Rating:** T

**Fandom: **Once Upon A Time

**Pairing:** Regina/Emma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters there within, I'm just borrowing them from time to time with a promise to return them unharmed and hopefully a little bit happier.

**Summary:** Follow Regina, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and Ruby as they take on something far more evil, but just as surreal as Henry's fairytale theories. AU. Regina/Emma - SwanQueen

**A/N: **This story consists of 11 chapters, which I will post continuously over the next couple of weeks - enjoy!

* * *

It hurt. It hurt badly. Regina tried to open her eyes, but the white hot pain splitting her skull into a thousand aching pieces forced her to shut them again - instantly. She groaned, attempted to move, but a soaring pain in her arm made it near impossible. She couldn't remember where she was or what had happened. From seemingly out of nowhere a cool hand pressed against her forehead, accompanied by a soft shushing sound close to her right ear.

"Regina, you're alright, but you have to stay quiet, okay? We need to stay as quiet as possible."

She tried to place the voice, tried to remember - anything. She fumbled for a name; instead the visual of a blonde woman with green eyes came to mind. Emma. The voice belonged to Emma Swan, Storybrooke's Sheriff, and the birthmother of Regina's son. Henry! She felt cold dread grab hold of her body, her heart nearly stopped, only to a moment later race wildly against her ribcage. Mindful of the somewhat desperate warning about keeping quiet she whispered. "Where... where's Henry?" Her throat hurt as well. What the hell had happened to her?

"He's fine. He's sleeping."

"What happened?" She tried to move. With the help of a strong pair of arms she was soon sitting up, leaning heavily against the wall behind her. Taking a deep breath she tried her luck at opening her eyes again. As the world around her came into focus she saw Emma crouched in front of her. She had a cut above her eye, close to her temple, it had bled into her hair, darkening and clumping the golden strands together.

Regina looked around, seeing Henry asleep on the floor, head resting on Mary Margaret's lap and a red coat draped over his small frame. Ruby, the assumed owner of the coat, was sitting next to them - slumbering with her head on Mary Margaret's shoulder. They seemed to be uninjured, although they all looked pale and exhausted.

"What happened?" She had so many questions. "Where are we?"

"Don't you remember?" Emma looked worried as she leaned closer, gently touching a sore spot at the back of Regina's head. It hurt, but not as much as the pulsing in her arm.

"Do you feel queasy?"

She shook her head slowly, careful not to cause the now dulled ache to intensify. Her confusion must have been apparent as Emma finally answered one of her questions "We're in the attic above Granny's Inn." She was whispering and casting worried glances around the room, as if someone, or something, was going to jump out of the shadows and attack. Reaching her hand out, she touched Regina's upper arm lightly. "Can you move it?" She tried but the attempt only made her wince.

"You took a pretty hard blow, but I don't think it's broken. I was more worried about your head, but you're awake now so hopefully it's not anything worse than a light concussion. May I have a look at your arm?" Dumbfounded, Regina didn't have time to answer before her arm was freed of the sleeve of the jacket she was wearing - Emma's awful red jacket. The presumptuousness made her usual anger towards Emma rear its head, but right now she felt too weak and disoriented to do more than glare indignantly as her arm was pressed and prodded. The fingers touching her heated skin felt cool and Regina relaxed slightly. She closed her eyes, letting the impromptu exam continue while she herself tried to jog her memory.

Nothing.

She couldn't remember a thing.

She opened her eyes again, glancing at the other three occupants in the room. Ruby and Henry were still out, but Mary Margaret met her gaze, giving her a concerned look. Regina frowned. She didn't like it. She didn't want Mary Margaret to feel anything close to worry or sympathy for her. Her resentment was derailed as Henry lifted his head, blinking rapidly a few times before his eyes focused on her.

"Mom!" He quickly got to his feet and ran towards her, but a warning glance from Emma made him halt and instead he carefully tip-toed the rest of the way. He sat down, almost on her lap, reaching his arms around her to hug her carefully, mindful of her bruised arm. His actions warmed her, making it hard for her to hold back the tears that suddenly sprung to her eyes. She swallowed them down, placing a soft kiss on the top of her son's head. He hadn't been this freely affectionate towards her since he was a small child, and definitely not since he'd dragged Emma back with him to Storybrooke.

A loud crash was heard from below and they all jumped. Ruby looked terrified as she grabbed hold of Mary Margaret's hand. Emma took two fast strides towards the room's only window. She moved the curtain an inch to the side and peeked out, shoulder pressed to the wall and gun at the ready. Regina hadn't noticed the weapon before now and she stared at it, taking in the way Emma held it at her side, muzzle facing the floor.

A tense silence wrapped itself around them like a suffocating blanket. Henry pressed his face into Regina's neck, his tears wetting the collar of her shirt. She stroked her hand up and down his back, comforting him as best she could. She tried again, but came up unsuccessful with filling in the blanks in her memory. Not knowing what was going on set her teeth on edge. She was always the one in control and right now, confused and hurt, she felt completely off balance. Being vulnerable had never sat well with her and as she forced the feeling down she felt the familiar protective walls come up, turning her into the strong, capable woman she and everyone else had come to expect her to be.

She placed another kiss on top of Henry's head and then gently pushed him off her lap and onto the floor. Getting to her feet caused dizziness to wash over her, but she ignored it, biting down on the nausea and steadying herself with a hand against the wall. Willing her feet to move, she reached the opposite wall in a few shaky steps. She glanced out the window from over Emma's shoulder, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

The memories that flooded back into her mind were like a maelstrom threatening to pull her under. She gasped for air, reaching for the shoulder in front of her to keep from falling to the floor. Emma let the curtain fall back into place, once again covering the window and the horror beyond. She turned to face Regina, the seriousness of the situation visible in the determined set of her jaw. Regina felt her throat constrict, panic filled her and she pushed at it, quenching it as she let two strangled words out.

"I remember."


	2. Chapter 2

_Earlier:_

The morning sun was streaming in through the windows, casting reflections on the kitchen counter and promising a wonderful day to come. Regina poured Henry a glass of freshly squeezed apple juice, one of the few things he still seemed to appreciate her doing. She loved him, unconditionally, and his growing aversion to her hurt her more than she let show. She knew she wasn't the kind to wear her heart on her sleeve, but she'd cared for him, put his needs before her own, raised him for 10 years and suddenly one day he'd decided that everything she'd ever done for him had been done out of spite.

The times when she'd comforted him, held him, kissed him and told him he meant everything to her, were now twisted into something mean and evil. All her attempts at re-establishing their former relationship were tainted with his distrust and eventually Regina had realised that this was something she couldn't fix on her own. She'd admitted defeat, which didn't come easy to her, and had arranged for Henry to see a shrink. It hadn't helped. Instead her son had decided to resent her even more, running from her, only to return with his birthmother - Miss Emma Swan. She was the mother Henry wanted more than the one he already had. She had also managed the feat of infuriating Regina simply by existing.

With Emma's arrival Henry's fixation with fairytales had been revealed to Regina. His belief in everyone around him being a character from his cherished storybook got stronger by the day. He had dubbed her the Evil Queen and Emma; she was the saviour, the hero. Regina knew her own callous behaviour towards Henry's birthmother didn't exactly do her any good, but she couldn't help it. When she felt threatened, and she had to admit that Emma Swan did instill a certain sense of apprehension in her, she lashed out. Losing Henry, her family and the only person she loved, scared her senseless. She didn't think she'd survive a blow like that. Her heart had been broken one too many times; Henry was the only reason it still held together. She needed him.

He, on the other hand, was adamant about not needing her anymore, he had someone better now, and he wasted no time letting her know. The grief from hearing his spiteful words slashed at her already fragile heart and terrified her. The fear infected her, settling in her stomach like a cold, hard, stone making her act stern, which in turn only pushed Henry further away - straight into the waiting arms of his beloved Emma.

Regina only wished for one thing - she wanted her son back. She missed the young boy who would crawl into her bed early on Saturday mornings to cuddle and ask for pancakes for breakfast. The child who had once looked up to her, who had gladly spent time with her and who had told her that he loved her every chance he got was now seemingly lost to her. His smiles and laughter and the joy he brought were all gone, vacated, moved from her life to take up permanent residence with Emma Swan.

Henry was currently sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping his juice and ignoring Regina's attempts at conversation. The distance grew between them, leaving an awkward unfamiliarity with a taste of bitterness in its wake. Regina should be angry with him, betrayal not something she deserved - at least not from him. She couldn't though. She felt disappointment, sadness, pain and an ache in her heart she couldn't even begin to explain - but not anger, never anger, not towards her own son. Instead all the hurt was harvested and compressed into a tight ball of feelings, which she let explode into anger at Miss Swan. The usual control she had over her reactions to others went completely out the window and the animosity towards Emma increased exponentially with every step Henry took from Regina towards his new hero.

The volatile situation had gotten to a point where Henry's shrink had gathered the courage to speak up. He'd pointed out that the way Regina and Emma were acting towards each other only fuelled the boy's fantasy world. It seemed the only thing the two women actually agreed on was that Henry's delusions had to be dealt with and so a strained truce had been agreed upon. They didn't fight in front of Henry anymore. That didn't mean that they were civil when he wasn't around.

Regina sat down at the breakfast bar, a cup of coffee in her hand and the newspaper opened, but ignored in front of her.

"Will you come by my office after school?" She was gazing at her son as he ate his bowl of cereal with gusto. He shrugged.

"Maybe," was his noncommittal answer, given without him even raising his eyes from the bowl to look at her.

"Or maybe you're doing something else? Like, spending time with Miss Swan?" She heard the resentment in her own voice, but it was too late to take it back or try to make it into something it simply was not.

Henry didn't answer at all this time. He stood up, grabbed his lunch on his way to the hallway, throwing a casual "I've got to go or I'll be late for school" over his shoulder.

She sat for a while; staring at the bowl, spoon and glass he had left behind. Normally she wouldn't allow for him to leave without cleaning up, but this morning she felt too drained and too tired to admonish him. She heard the click of the front door closing and then the house fell quiet. As quiet as the grave. She felt like it might as well have been one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely comments! I'll be updating every other/third day. Hopefully that's an acceptable pace for you guys. So, on with the show and please bear with me, I know it's kind of a slow buildup but we'll get there - I promise.

* * *

Emma met Henry outside of Granny's diner. Breakfast with Mary Margaret had been a bit of a disappointment this morning since one of them had forgotten to replenish their coffee supply. From the exasperated look Mary Margaret had given her Emma suspected herself to be the culprit. She'd swung by Granny's to get the necessary morning fix of caffeine, while waiting for Henry to show up. After taking a sip, letting the hot drink ease the fog from her brain, she felt much better about the day to come. The sun was shining and she looked forward to walking Henry to school. He was a little late this morning, greeting her with a frown instead of the face splitting smile she was used to.

"Hey, kid!"

"Hello." The monotone of his voice made her stop and stare.

"Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

He shrugged. "No."

Emma felt her eyebrows climb towards her hairline at his reaction. He usually was all smiles and excitement. Their walks to school had become a fixed part of her life, a good way to start the day, and normally they'd walk side by side, Henry going on and on about the curse and how to break it. Emma would listen, heeding his shrink's advice of not taking the fantasy away from him.

Emma had her own way of dealing with the fairytale delusions. While Henry's mother, the strict Mayor of Storybrooke, chose to debate and poke holes into her son's misguided view on the world, Emma went along with it - at least to a certain extent. The daily walk to school was something Regina pretended not to know about, but had grudgingly agreed to. It was a way for both of them to keep tabs on what Henry was up to. Since he no longer confided in his mother, at least Emma would know what was going on in his head and what trouble he was planning to get into. An added bonus was that Emma got to hang out with the child she'd spent a decade believing she'd never see again.

Today was different though. Henry was quiet, head down, biting his lower lip. He drew to a halt, looking up at Emma, opening his mouth, then clamping it shut again. Emma waited patiently, knowing he would eventually open up and get whatever was bugging him off his chest.

"It's just... Mom wants me to come to her office after school."

"And you don't want to?"

"No."

Emma looked at Henry's displeased countenance and sighed. She wished she could do something to improve the way he related to Regina. Sure, his mother was overbearing, overly protective and, well, a pain in the ass, but she wasn't evil and she didn't deserve to be ignored by the son she obviously loved. It was evident to Emma that all Regina really wanted was for Henry to love her back.

"She just wants you to spend time with her Henry. Like, I guess, you used to do before." She decided not to specify before what exactly - before he had decided that Regina was the Evil Queen? Before he had started to believe that fairytales were true? Before he had brought Emma into their lives and probably made the already strenuous relationship with his mother even worse? She didn't really know how to word it without upsetting him, so she kept clear of that potential minefield. Questioning his belief in the stories in his book would be a big mistake. Instead she attempted to convince him to at least try to be nice to the mother who loved him, but only seemed to be able to show him in all the wrong ways.

"I know you don't want to, but you should at least give her a chance. Everyone deserves that." She didn't know why she was doing this - Regina was rarely nice to her and hadn't really done anything to earn her loyalty, support or help. She was pretty sure that Henry's mother would be anything but grateful if she ever found out what Emma was trying to achieve, but she did it anyway. Regina had raised Henry when Emma hadn't been able to, and that was worth something - if not everything.

Her current attempt at being diplomatic only earned her a deep sigh from the boy walking next to her. She decided to pull out the big guns - bribe Henry with ice-cream. It usually worked.

"If you go see her for a little while, I can take you out for ice-cream afterwards. How does that sound?"

Henry looked up at her through wisps of hair, finally nodding a reluctant agreement. Emma noted that he needed a haircut. She wondered why his mother hadn't dragged him to a hairdresser yet. Regina was all about perfection; her own obsession extending from her hair, clothes and makeup to her home, her office, the entire town and, of course, her son. Projecting the right image was important to her, keeping up appearances seemed to center her in a way Emma couldn't really understand. Nor did she care to. Emma liked things a little more relaxed, less strict, than Storybrooke's illustrious Mayor did.

Come to think of it, Regina was fastidious as well. Pedant. Emma secretly thought the saying 'a place for everything and everything in its place' was coined by her. 'Cleanliness is next to godliness" sounded pretty accurate as well, although she imagined Regina probably scoffed at religion, and by default that specific idiom.

Running her hand through Henry's hair, she smiled at him, then pushed him gently towards the schoolyard.

"Stay with her for longer than 30 seconds, okay? And smile! You know where to find me when you're done and want that ice-cream."

Henry ran towards the entrance of the school, only to stop and turn around to face her when he reached the stairs.

"If I'm gonna do this I want Ruby's special banana split as compensation for the suffering!" He had a twinkle in his eye that amused Emma and she shook her head at his antics.

"Okay, a special it is!"

He waved at her and just as he was about to run up the stairs she shouted after him.

"Kid! Try to be nice to her!"

She wasn't sure if he had heard her, but she hoped so. The schoolyard was soon deserted and Emma went on her way, deciding that her next stop this morning would be the Mayor's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina sat behind her desk, papers littered across its surface. She'd been reorganising files, but seemed to get nowhere as thoughts of this morning kept distracting her - how Henry had left the house without a proper goodbye or even a glance her way. She wished he would understand how much his behaviour hurt her, but she also knew it wasn't his fault. She had never been good at showing her feelings, and even though she'd opened up to him more than anyone, her best just wasn't good enough. She had failed to be the wonderful mother Henry deserved, and clearly wanted, and now she had to deal with the consequences. Regina didn't do well with failure - it only made her hold on tighter and try harder, because losing Henry was not an option.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She felt her heart hammer in her chest, felt the hope rise within her only to be washed away by disappointment as Emma entered her office. The silly notion that it could have been her son coming to say he was sorry for this morning, to tell her that he really did love her, was unrealistic. She felt silly for even briefly indulging in such a fantasy knowing Henry was at school, his mind full of new knowledge, not thoughts about her. It made her heart clench painfully and she swallowed against the sudden thickness in her throat. Meeting green eyes steadily, she forced a slight smile onto her lips. She knew it was far from real, far from friendly, but when it came to the person standing in front of her it didn't have to be.

"Miss Swan, I see you still don't wait for admittance, but keep barging in unannounced." The disdain in her voice brought Emma up short. She looked confused for a second, like she had been planning to say something, but Regina's comment had completely thrown her off.

"Uhm, I knocked!"

"Yes, you did, but you didn't wait for the invitation to enter." Regina wished she had known who had been on the other side of the door. If she had known, she would have called 'go away' just to annoy Emma. She really wasn't in the mood for the confrontation she knew was coming, that she herself most likely would be the cause of, but the explosive chemistry between them made it so easy to provoke a reaction that she simply couldn't resist to do so.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... whatever. I didn't come here to argue." Emma pulled a somewhat apologetic face before shrugging and scratching behind her ear; a gesture which made her seem a tad insecure. The curls that fell down her back caught the sunlight; creating the illusion of a halo around her head. Regina frowned with displeasure.

"I came to talk about Henry."

"Oh, then I guess you're here to criticise my way of raising him and to point out what a bad mother I am?" The angry sarcasm felt good as it left her mouth. She'd be damned if Emma would get the pleasure of seeing how fragile she really was. Being on the offence had been a good front for so long now that it had become her default mode of handling things.

"Henry needs a haircut." No matter how altruistic Emma's motives for coming here had been, they seemed to have gone out the window as soon as Regina had started talking.

"So you did come here to criticise."

"No! I mean... Aargh!" Emma took a few calming breaths, running her hand through her hair in a gesture that had always annoyed Regina. "Why does everything have to be so damn hard with you? Can you stop riling me up for your own amusement for just one second? I came here to tell you that Henry will be by later and I thought maybe you could take him to Granny's - I know he really wanted one of Ruby's banana splits. I promised I would take him, but maybe we could all go? I think it would be good for him."

"I won't sit here and listen to you tell me what is and isn't good for my son. I can..."

Emma didn't let her finish. "Damn it, Regina, I'm only trying to help! Why is that so hard for you to understand? I just want what's best for him, just like you do."

Regina went completely still. She was sure that the look on her face wasn't as unemotional as she would have liked it to be. The insecurity she felt at the frustrated words just spoken must have been visible as Emma looked at her with wide eyes. Something shattered inside of Regina, she didn't know what or why, but all the fight, all that she thought made her who she was, just left her. Her shoulders sagged and she let out a rush of breath; blinking rapidly in an attempt to hold herself together even though everything was crumbling inside her.

"He hates me." She didn't know if her own whispered words surprised her more than they did Emma.

"No! No he doesn't. He's 10 - he doesn't know what hate means." Emma took a few quick steps, rounding the desk to kneel in front of Regina; placing a warm hand gently on her knee. "It's just a word he throws around. He's... confused. And just for the record - I never said you were a bad mother. If you were, Henry wouldn't be the great kid that he is."

Regina had already fixed her usual mask of indifference in place, but she knew her eyes must hint at a vulnerability she was helpless to hide. The hand on her knee was removed and a suddenly awkward Emma rose to her feet; meeting Regina's eyes with a soft smile.

"Can we start this over? Pretend I waited to enter after knocking, that we greeted each other in a friendly manner and then maybe we can try to make this afternoon with Henry a success? I know we can if we work together."

"I don't see how it's any of your concern, or place for that matter, to give me advice on how to spend time with my own son, Miss Swan." Steeling herself, she set her lips in a tight line, jaw tense and voice harsh. Regina tried to distance herself from this whole situation, but though spoken harshly, her words came out weak, even to her own ears.

"Yes, you do. You do see it."

And she did. Regina didn't want to give Emma the satisfaction of being right, but she had a point. She was Henry's mother too, and for some odd reason she wanted to bring Henry and Regina closer together. Maybe she thought it would help with Henry's delusions? Maybe she was just setting Regina up; pretending to be well-meaning and then stabbing her in the back, stealing Henry from her. Or maybe, she really thought that Regina was good for Henry; that their relationship could be salvaged and returned to what it had once been. Regina found that she really wanted to believe that last motive. She didn't get a chance to respond to the suggestion of an afternoon at Granny's as a loud shriek, followed by panicked yelling, came from outside.

"What was that?" Emma stared wide-eyed at Regina. They both practically ran towards the window as another cry, this time one for help, penetrated the walls of the Mayor's office.


	5. Chapter 5

The view out of the Mayor's office window reminded Emma of a horror movie. People were running in all directions - panicked and confused. She saw a woman she recognized from behind the counter at the drugstore run across the street towards them. She was trying to reach the safety of the Town Hall, but a swerving car cut her off before crashing into a street light. Sparks rained down on the scared woman who fell to her knees - her anguished screams penetrating the strange stillness of the office. The driver of the car had obviously not been belted; his face now smashed against the broken windshield. Emma cringed and shifted her stance uncomfortably. Regina stood next to her, stock-still and barely breathing.

Two men came stumbling from the park - one dressed in a suit, the other in an ill fitting bright blue jacket. They looked like an unlikely pair, but together, with uncoordinated strangely jerky movements, they made their way towards the woman sitting by the crashed car. Emma thought they were going to help, but as they drew nearer she could see the blood soaking their clothes, their slack jawed faces and the empty hunger in their eyes. It finally occurred to Emma what was happening.

"They... they... They're zombies." She would have burst out laughing at the implausibility if it hadn't been for Mr Suit throwing himself over the terrified woman, attacking her with teeth and clawing hands - nails digging into pliable skin. The man in the blue jacket tried to get in on the action, but was shoved away by the apparently stronger one of the pair. He stumbled, lost his balance and crashed to the ground. By now the street was cleared of people and as the grotesque violence played out Emma stepped in front of Regina, blocking her view and placing a hand on her arm. Regina was breathing shallowly and her eyes were wide with fright. She blinked once and when her eyes opened again they were filled with purpose.

"We've got to get Henry!" Of course that would be Regina's first thought - Henry always her top priority.

At first Emma reacted to being included as Regina had said 'we', not 'I'. Then she felt pulled in a thousand different directions at the same time. She wanted to get Henry and Regina out of here immediately. She wanted to run. She wanted to stay and fight. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare, because this simply couldn't be real. Another glance out the window told her all she needed to know.

"I'm the Sheriff. I need... I need to help protect the citizens of Storybrooke."

"I'm the Mayor. I should help too."

"No, Regina - you have to get Henry." Emma could see the weak protest in Regina's eyes, but a well placed finger on red lips stopped more words from slipping out. "No. Go get Henry. Go to the school, find him, protect him. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get to the Sheriff's Office, to find out what's really going on and if this is anything like in the movies we're going to need weapons... lots of them." She looked down at her gun, taking it from its holster and handing it to Regina. "Do you know how to use this?"

"Yes, but... Shouldn't we go together? At least until you have a gun of your own? It's obviously not safe out there."

Emma couldn't stop a small smile from forming. "Worried about me?"

"No!" Regina frowned. "Well, yes. I was looking forward to that banana split."

Emma felt her smile grow bigger. "Sure you were."

"No, not really, but according to you Henry was."

With his name spoken out loud the light teasing fell away. The thought of Henry, out there scared and maybe alone, was an instant reminder of the reality they now found themselves in. They needed to get out of here and make sure that he was okay. At this time of day he should be in class and that meant that he must be with Mary Margaret. Emma felt herself breathe a bit easier. Mary Margaret would keep him safe until they got there - she was sure of it.

Emma looked around the room, searching for something to defend herself with should the need arise. Regina was right, getting to the Sheriff's Office without running into danger was unlikely. She didn't know how bad it was out there, but going by the chaos that had played out in front of them she felt a weapon, any weapon, would be a good idea. Her eyes fell on the serving trolley underneath the extravagant mirror - carafes, glasses and an icepick. She grabbed the sharp instrument, feeling its light, but surprisingly comforting weight in her hand. Yes, this would do nicely.

She led the way to the door, opening it an inch to check for any sign of trouble. The corridor was empty, quiet, eerie. Emma felt her skin crawl - something was wrong, so very wrong. Pushing the door open enough for both of them to squeeze through she glanced back over her shoulder at Regina - noting how her right hand had a steady grip on the gun. They crept slowly down the corridor, pressed to the wall with hearts hammering and sweat breaking out on their foreheads.

There were no signs of anyone else being in the building. Strange. Maybe everyone had gotten scared and run off - trying to reach their loved ones or return to the relative safety of their homes. Emma doubted four walls would be enough to keep anyone safe. If evil wanted in, it would get it. Based on what they'd just witnessed, whatever was out there, it was definitely evil. She shivered, forcing herself to focus on what lay ahead. She still had trouble grasping that what she'd just witnessed was real. Zombies didn't exist, did they? All the horror movies she'd seen through the years ran through her mind, the most horrifying scenes now replaced by the memory of the woman she'd just seen being torn apart - eaten.

Emma stopped when they reached the front door. She turned to Regina, looking into her eyes, trying her best to convey how she felt, even though she herself wasn't sure of what the feeling churning in her stomach was. She wished they had more time. She wanted to make sure that their earlier argument was over with, that they had reached a common ground, that Regina understood Emma only wanted to help - not take Henry from her.

"Wait at the school for me, okay? Hide somewhere. I will come find you. Just make sure that you and Henry are safe."

Regina nodded a grim affirmation. She'd been unusually quiet since this started and as they slipped out of the building Emma reached for Regina's arm, stopping her.

"Aim for the head, just to be sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews and favs! You guys make me so very happy.

* * *

Regina clung to the gun Emma had given her. It gave her a somewhat false sense of security she'd never thought a weapon could. The street was empty and parts of it resembled a war zone. She saw drops and puddles of blood and tried her best not to think about what had caused the devastation before her. The woman who'd been attacked earlier was gone, somehow Regina found that more disturbing than the thought of finding her mangled body lying in the middle of the street.

Regina was scared, not for her own safety, but for Henry's. She knew she was overprotective at the best of times and right now, standing with her back pressed against the outer wall of the Town Hall, she wished she'd decided to have him homeschooled. At least then she would have been with him when this disaster struck. Even as she berated herself for her decisions, she knew giving up being the Mayor had never been an option, and Henry needed to be with his peers. He might not have any close friends, but at least he spent part of his day with children his own age.

At the last parent teacher meeting Mary Margaret had said that Henry was improving, interacting more with others and she'd hinted at the older boys having stopped picking on him. Regina had later overheard two of said boys talk about her son and from the conversation she'd come to the conclusion that Henry's frequent visits to Granny's diner with Emma had caused him to be on good terms with Ruby - whom the boys were obviously infatuated with. Henry, of course, had no idea what the attraction to Ruby was about, besides her spoiling him with sweet desserts and hot cocoa he couldn't care less about her other rather favourable qualities. At least they were favourable to young boys, and maybe women like Emma Swan, Regina thought acerbically.

She looked down the street, searching for a sign of Emma, but she must have already rounded the corner on her way towards the Sheriff's Office. Regina bit her lip, regretting her judgmental thoughts and wishing for a chance to change things between them. Their earlier conversation promising a chance for something besides the adversary relationship they currently had. At least Emma had gotten her point across, they should work together, not against each other - and now it seemed like they had to.

A shuffling sound brought a stop to Regina's thoughts, as well as her forward movement. She froze, back against the wall and gun at the ready. Her breathing sped up and she had to force herself not to hyperventilate. She licked her lips nervously, tasting salty sweat. The sound stopped, she edged her way towards the corner of the building, daring a quick glance around it.

A woman was standing a few feet away; her clothes were stained dark, ripped in places and one of her shoes was missing. She swayed slightly as she stood sniffing the air, head bobbing from left to right in a strangely floppy manner. Regina recognized her immediately, she'd filled her prescriptions plenty of times and her death would forever be imprinted in Regina's mind - apparently the dead did walk.

It was hard for her to grasp the concept of zombies being real, but she would have time to wrap her mind around it all later, for now she had to do everything in her power to get to Henry. She thought of shooting the woman, but she wanted to save her bullets, knowing she had no extra ammunition. Regina was also unsure of what the loud sound of a gunshot would do - would it lure more of the undead? She wouldn't, couldn't, take that chance. She needed to stay cool, think rationally and act quickly. Getting to her son while staying quiet and undetected was a good, sound plan.

She slipped back around the corner. Looking down at her feet she wished she'd worn something more practical today - pumps weren't made for silence or running. She slipped her feet free, wincing at the cold ground against the soles of her feet. She needed to get to the school and to do so she had to either cross the street, in plain view of the undead woman, or she had to go back, round the Town Hall and cross through the park. Since the two attacking men she and Emma had seen earlier had come from the park, Regina felt it safe to conclude that attempting to go that way was a less clever idea. She'd rather deal with one single undead, than the possibility of a whole bunch of them.

She glanced around, searching for something that could be used as a more silent weapon than the gun. Seeing a sharp piece of metal lying on the ground she picked it up. It looked like a piece of the crashed car further down the street. She shrugged out of her blazer, wrapping it around the metal, making it possible to hold onto it without cutting her hand. Gun in one hand, makeshift knife in the other she slipped around the corner and tried her best to stay out of sight. She ducked behind a few parked cars, eyes never leaving the swaying menace in the middle of the street.

Her luck ran out when the line of parked cars ended and she had nothing else to hide behind. She'd hoped she could have sneaked past without having to engage the undead, but now it seemed she had no choice. A noise from behind her made her head turn, a cat was scurrying across the pavement, drawing the attention of both Regina and the former pharmacist a few feet away. Regina snapped her head back around, staring into a slack face with hollow eyes, which somehow still seemed focused - on her. The undead woman let out a gurgling howl, arms reaching out in front of her, fingers bent as if ready to claw at Regina who quickly got to her feet. She raised the makeshift weapon in her hand, but before she had the chance to attack, the bloodied creature before her lunged. The only thought that ran through Regina's mind at that time was 'God, she's quick; not at all like the slow moving zombies from the movies'.

As her body was hurled to the ground, the air pushed from her lungs and she felt the edge of the pavement painfully dig into her back. She gasped for air at the same time as she did her best to stay away from the snapping mouth with sharp teeth coming at her again and again. Regina was no expert at zombies, but she wasn't entirely clueless either. Avoiding getting bitten was probably a very good idea. She fought back, dropping the gun at her side and instead used her hand to push the attacking jaw away, her other hand reached around and she brought down the shard of metal with enough force to pierce the skull of her attacker. Suddenly she found herself held to the ground by the dead weight of a corpse and she pushed at it, getting to her feet and once again grabbing hold of the gun. She abandoned the piece of metal and her blazer and after a quick glance around the street to make sure no one, or no thing, had been drawn by the skirmish, she ran.

The school wasn't far, and after ducking into a few hiding places she'd managed to get past the undead - most of which had been busy with already fallen residents of Storybrooke. Regina felt horrible for not being able to help, but right now this was about survival and she coldly prioritised Henry's, her own and, grudgingly admitting to herself, Emma's.

The schoolyard was empty and the doors of the main entrance were left wide open. Regina shivered at the sight; this didn't feel right. She walked towards the doors, glanced into the empty corridor and raising the gun she went from classroom to classroom - her pulse beating wildly. Henry was nowhere to be seen, neither were any of the other children or their teachers. Regina rounded a corner, heard a soft shushing and stopped. She listened carefully - nothing. Reaching for the handle of the door leading into the next classroom she slowly pushed the door open. What greeted her on the other side made her shoulders relax instantly and she felt a smile tug at her lips.

Mary Margaret and Henry sat huddled together at the far end of the room. Her son looked pale and scared, but as soon as he registered who'd just entered the room he was on his feet, running towards her with his arms held out, reaching for her just like he had done when he was younger and he'd begged for hugs when she'd come home from work. Henry's face fell and he stopped in the middle of the room, arms hanging uselessly at his sides. His eyes focused on something behind Regina and she barely had time to register Mary Margaret's voice telling her to watch out before a forceful blow to her shoulder made her lose her balance and fall to the floor. The pain made her drop the gun, it skittered across the floor, out of her reach. Regina looked up, taking in the two undead men standing above her, she quickly recognized them as teachers before her eyes fell on the expressionless children gathering behind them in the corridor.

"Henry, get back!" She scrambled backwards, towards the gun, but one of the teachers had her foot in a firm grip. The pain blossoming from her ankle made her cringe. Kicking at his hand with her other leg didn't seem to work at all as his grip only grew tighter instead. Regina looked over her shoulder, the gun was too far away and she wouldn't be able to reach it in time - if at all. A tug made her turn her attention back to her captor, changing tactics she kicked at his head instead.

A loud bang was heard and the grip around Regina's ankle lessened as the undead fell to the floor. She pulled free as dark red splattered across the floor and her legs. The still standing adult zombie seemed not to have any concern for his fallen comrade as he reached for her leg in an attempt to take over the quest of dragging Regina towards the corridor. Another shot rang out and as she managed to escape Regina turned her head, seeing Mary Margaret standing in front of Henry, gun in hand and an expression somewhere between incredibility and astonishment on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for your kind reviews - I love hearing from you guys. Only 4 more chapters to go!

* * *

Emma had made it to the Sheriff's Office without incident. She had seen more devastation in the last 15 minutes than she had her entire life, but she had steeled herself, focusing on the goals she'd set herself - get to the Sheriff's Office, get an understanding of the situation, get weapons, get Henry and Regina to safety and make sure that Mary Margaret was okay.

She had tried to contact the outside world, but the landline was dead, taking the internet connection with it. Her cellphone was out of service, making her worried about the extension of this disaster. The old fashioned radio was beyond her abilities and it wouldn't have mattered if she knew how it worked since she remembered Graham mentioning it being broken. They hadn't fixed it, finding it somewhat obsolete. The regret she felt now didn't do any good; instead she tucked the icepick into the back pocket of her jeans and grabbed a couple of handguns and rifles. She stuffed the rest of her pockets full with ammunition before going back out into the chaos that was Storybrooke. She needed to get to the school as quickly as possible, taking a car would probably have been the quickest option, but it would also draw attention to her. She decided to go by foot.

The streets were curiously empty which unnerved her. In a way Emma appreciated it, it meant she didn't have to be as careful, and so she could move faster. Passing Granny's diner she saw movement through the window. She stepped closer, peering in through the glass. The diner was deserted, tables not cleared off and a few chairs had been pushed over, now lying on the floor. She saw something, someone, move behind the bar. The flash of red streaked hair calmed Emma's nerves and she pushed the door to the diner open.

"Ruby?" She kept her voice low, not really knowing if they were alone, or if Ruby was still, well, Ruby. She raised her gun, telling herself 'better safe than sorry'.

The usually cheerful face of her friend peered from behind the bar. The expression Emma was greeted with wasn't the happy grin she'd come to expect, but instead a weak, relieved smile paired with a pair of teary eyes.

"Emma? Oh! What's going on? I mean... I know what's going on. I thought you were... one of them. And I just... and... and..." Ruby took a deep breath, slowing her galloping mind and composing herself. "Ems, I'm so happy to see you."

"It's good to see you to Rubes." Emma looked at her friend, seeing the dried blood on her hands and the splattered stains on her apron. "Where's Granny?"

The tears she'd seen in Ruby's eyes started flowing, leaving dark tracks of mascara running down her cheeks. "She..." A sob made her voice go weak, she faltered for a second, then bit her lip, meeting Emma's eyes. "They got to her. I was in the kitchen, they didn't see me. As the customers started panicking and running out they followed. But Granny, she... she didn't leave."

While talking Ruby had walked towards the door leading to the kitchen, she opened it, back towards it, eyes closed just in case. Emma couldn't hold back the gasp breaking forth at the shock - Granny was lying on the floor, a butcher's knife embedded in her forehead, a pool of blood under her head. "Ruby, I'm so sorry." Emma wrapped her arms around her friend's shivering frame. As Ruby sobbed into her shoulder Emma stroked her back comfortingly, trying her best to calm her. "Rubes, I know this is hard, but you did the right thing. You did good, she'd be grateful. I know she wouldn't want to be one of them, she wouldn't want to hurt anyone."

Emma drew back, wiping at the stains on Ruby's cheeks with her thumbs. "You need to be strong. For Granny."

Ruby nodded bravely - a tremulous smile on her red lips.

"I need your help. I have to get to the school, Regina is there with Henry. Hopefully Mary Margaret is there as well. We need to go get them, okay?"

Ruby sniffled a few times, slowly straightening her posture – her eyes changing from sad to determined. She reached for one of the rifles hanging over Emma's shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"

They ventured out of the diner, walking the still abandoned streets, looking for movement, listening for sounds. Everything was quiet and it freaked Emma out, she wanted to know where everyone had gone. Of course most people were hiding, but the zombies she'd seen earlier should have been out wandering the streets and their absence set her teeth on edge. Where the hell were they?

She got her answer as they reached the school. The schoolyard was swamped with the undead - they were pushing and shoving, trying to get into the building with no regard to each other. The entrance was a bottleneck where they attacked each other to get in. Some ended up on their backs, scrambling to get up - few succeeded. Emma didn't know what to do. She looked at Ruby who was staring with wide eyes at the spectacle before them.

They needed to get into the school, without getting killed while doing so. Even if they managed to shoot their way inside, she doubted they had enough ammunition or luck to escape afterwards. Henry, Regina and most probably Mary Margaret were in there and they obviously didn't have much time. Emma needed to come up with a plan - quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Wrapping her hand in her jacket Emma punched through the glass, reaching through the hole she'd created she opened the window fully. She climbed inside with little effort and shook her jacket free of shards. The classroom she'd entered was empty, she'd made sure of that. The undead at the main entrance had been too busy getting in to notice Ruby and Emma sneaking around the yard. Once they were behind the school they'd peeked through windows for a suitable room to enter. Most of the rooms were empty, but they'd come across one with children and teachers in it. They had barricaded themselves by pushing desks in front of the door. Emma had tapped the window lightly, getting the attention of one of the teachers. She remembered being introduced to her - Carol, she'd dropped some papers off for Mary Margaret once.

As the window slipped open Emma gave Carol her rifle and a handgun together with some ammunition. Instructing her and the other adults to arm themselves and sneak out the window with the kids while the undead were distracted. They weren't safe, trapped in a room where zombies were banging the door down and so she'd told them to get in their cars and drive out of town, not stopping for anything or anyone.

Ruby had helped them escape while Emma continued to look for a room to enter. Carol had told her that they'd been on break when the panic broke out. Mary Margaret had still been inside, tidying up after art class. Henry had stayed behind, rather helping out than playing outdoors with his classmates. They were probably still in Mary Margaret's classroom, unless... No! Emma refused to think like that. They were both okay and Regina would be with them, she couldn't allow herself to believe anything else.

The classroom she needed to get to was on the other side of the school - the hungry mob hindering Emma from getting to it. She'd chosen a room she thought was opposite Mary Margaret's and now she stood at the door leading to the corridor, listening. There were a lot of growling and shuffling going on - and screaming. The screams she heard were easily identified as Henry's. He was howling Regina's name, making Emma pretty sure that his mother was in the room with him. Henry sounded scared and her heart clenched - all she wanted was to protect him.

From the sounds she heard she guessed the corridor between her and the room she needed to get to would be filled with the undead. She glanced at her watch, Ruby would be ready to implement their plan in another three minutes, Emma just didn't think she could wait that long. As Henry started bellowing at the top of his lungs Emma tore the door open, one gun in each hand.

The first shots she fired without even looking, once she realized that most of the threat was made up of children she felt sick to her stomach. Aiming for foreheads and between pigtails she shot a clear path towards the other classroom. She yelled for Henry, wanting him to know that she was coming. The guns were empty, children were swarming around her and Emma had no time to reload. She threw the guns to the floor and reached for the last one still loaded and tucked into the back of her jeans. Two more shots and she was inside the room her son was trapped in. She slammed the door shut and pushed a desk in front of it; hoping it would hold for the few minutes she needed before Ruby got there.

Two boys and a small girl were tearing at someone on the floor, Mary Margaret was standing with a gun, aiming at the children, but not being able to fire out of fear of hurting whoever they were attacking. Henry was standing in the far corner, crying, wailing and shivering with fear.

Emma grabbed one of the boys by the neck, hauling him away from the others. He kicked and growled, trying to wrestle his way free. Clawing hands reached for her face and she threw him to the floor to stop him from scratching her. He let out a sound reminiscent of an angry cat before coming at her full force. The impact made her stumble and she lost her balance, hitting one side of her face on a desk before she managed to get her feet under her. She yelped as her eyebrow split, causing blood to run down her temple and into her hair. Pushing the boy away she met Mary Margaret's gaze, seeing distress and terror in the familiar eyes, but also seeing resolve - they needed to do this without being sentimental, without thinking about who these children had once been.

Mary Margaret pulled the trigger and Emma did her best to ignore the pain throbbing above her eye, instead quickly going for the next attacker. The girl was small and didn't really put up much of a fight - Emma's strength being far superior to the child's. This time Emma pulled the trigger. She felt bile rise up in her throat, knowing she'd taken the lives of once innocent children would be something she'd never come to terms with. The last boy was still snapping his jaws, trying to get a good bite out of his prey. A swift kick, a well aimed shot and the room went completely still. It was like someone had pressed pause on a movie - shallow breaths only drowned out by the pounding and scratching from the corridor.

"Took you long enough Sheriff." Regina's dry comment broke through the paralysed state they were in. She was still on the floor, dress torn, shoes missing, feet dirty and with bruises forming on her arms and legs. She smiled though - a somewhat relieved, but teasing grin that was so very out of place, yet all Emma seemed to need right now. Henry came rushing from the corner, hugging his mother while his teary eyes searched for Emma's.

"They attacked Regina." Mary Margaret pointed at the adults lying sprawled on the floor. "I shot them, but the noise must have drawn the rest to the school. We were surrounded so quickly." She looked so sad and confused, Emma reached for her, putting her arm around tense shoulders and squeezing.

"We've got to get out of here. Ruby's on her way, I need you to..." Emma didn't get any further before a loud crack rocked the building.

"Get away from the wall!" Emma grabbed hold of Henry with one hand and helped Regina up with the other. Mary Margaret barely managed to get behind Emma before the wall came tumbling in on itself. A truck came barrelling through the gaping hole, bringing with it a stream of undead. Ruby reached over from the driver's seat, opening the side-door and helping Henry inside. Mary Margaret jumped in the back, while Emma fired at the snapping creatures that crawled through the hole in the wall. Regina was next, she reached the side of the truck, but a tall man wearing an oily overall launched himself at her, causing her to stumble and fall. Her arm hit the truck in an awkward manner, making her howl in pain. Being unable to brace the fall, the back of her head thumped hard against the ground, rendering her unconscious.

Emma fired at the man, kicked him away and with Mary Margaret's help managed to drag Regina into the car. As soon as Emma closed the door behind her Ruby stepped on the gas, reversing the car at breakneck speed through the newly created hole in the wall, through the mass of undead and out onto the road. She changed gears and sped through the streets of Storybrooke, paying no mind to the many traffic rules she was breaking since she had the Sheriff in the car with her and she was urging her to go faster.

As they passed the diner the car started to slow down and Ruby panicked, she pressed the pedal to the floor, but nothing happened.

"Emma! The truck's breaking down! I'm losing speed!"

Emma looked out the window, gauging how safe they would be if they were to leave the confines of the car. The zombies hadn't caught up with them yet, but they would - eventually. She was worried about Regina who had still to open her eyes after the blow to her head.

"Rubes, we need someplace to hide, somewhere safe. Until we can get a new, more reliable car to get us out of here."

Ruby turned the wheel, tires screeching. "The attic! Granny's Inn!"

"The attic? You think being cornered three stories up is a good idea?" Emma's incredulous look went unnoticed by Ruby as her eyes were glued to the road.

"They won't be able to get to us there. The only way up is a hatch with a foldable ladder, once closed it isn't even visible."

It wasn't a great plan, but right now Emma couldn't think of a better hiding place. She wanted to tend to Regina, make sure that she would be okay before they moved on. Maybe they could get some supplies as well - she had a feeling that they were going to need them.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina looked around the attic, her memories now intact. She must have passed out when getting into the truck back at the school. How she'd ended up in the attic, wearing Emma's jacket really wasn't important. She assumed the others had carried her and that Emma had offered her jacket in a valiant effort to keep Regina warm and somewhat comfortable. They were safe for now and that was all that mattered. She looked down at her feet; bare, dirty and bruised. Her dress had seen better days as well. Frowning she looked at Emma's clothes which were, at least, in one piece.

"I need a pair of shoes."

"From the looks of it you need more than a pair of shoes" Emma's voice was low and teasing as she playfully tugged at the torn hem of Regina's dress.

Ruby, who'd been watching them from across the room, carefully got up and started to rifle through a few boxes stacked against the back wall. "I might have some old stuff in one of these - Granny saves..." She stopped, shoulders drawn up and hands still in the air before she shook her head, continuing her search. "Granny saved everything."

Regina looked away, not wanting to see or acknowledge the loss evident in Ruby's voice and movements. Granny was dead, or undead - she really didn't want to dwell on it when she herself had the one she cared most about safe and alive in this very room. It wasn't fair. Life never seemed to be.

Mary Margaret joined Ruby in the quest for clothes and soon a pair of worn jeans and a bright red button-up shirt were handed to Regina, together with a pair of sneakers. She raised an eyebrow at the selection available to her, but knew this wasn't the time to be choosy.

Slipping out of the borrowed jacket, she handed it back to its owner and immediately missed the warmth of it. She realised it smelled like Emma and somehow that had been comforting without her even knowing - the loss now making it glaringly apparent. She frowned, not liking the thought of being comforted by the simple smell of someone else. She had always taken pride in not being needy or dependent on others and the bereavement now squeezing her chest was unfamiliar and disconcerting.

She tugged the jeans up, her dress bunching around her waist as she did so. The trouser legs were a bit long and a tad too tight over her thighs, but the jeans were a far better option than her unrecognisable designer dress. She reached for the zipper at her back and winced; biting back a groan. She was sore, so very sore. Emma quickly came to her rescue; wordlessly unzipping the dress and slipping Regina's arms into Ruby's old shirt. Regina couldn't help but notice how the other two women in the room were looking away, giving her some privacy, while Emma's eyes seemed to have a mind completely of their own - taking in every inch of exposed flesh.

Buttoning the front of the shirt, Regina quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Like what you see Sheriff?"

Emma jerked her head back, then rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Just checking for injuries. Don't want you going savage on us."

Regina's smirk turned into an amused smile and her eyebrow crept even higher as she studied Emma who squirmed uncomfortably while tucking her hands into those impossibly tight jeans of hers.

"Madame Mayor, do you need help with the shoes, or do you think you can tie the laces yourself?"

Regina almost laughed at the unsuccessful diversion technique and completely failed insult. "I think I can manage Sheriff." Their usual verbal sparring was familiar and instilled a sense of normality even though they were whispering instead of yelling and doing so while hiding from zombies in an attic.

Regina sat down on the floor - rolling up her newly acquired trousers and meticulously tying the knotted laces on Ruby's old shoes. Emma slid down next to her and Henry crawled over, insinuating his small body in the space between them. He rested his head against Regina's shoulder and she stroked his cheek tenderly. He was such a brave boy. Emma reached out to rub his back and he settled down, closing his eyes.

"He's exhausted." There was an unfamiliar blend of softness and sadness in Emma's eyes as they met Regina's over their son's head. Their son - Regina pondered her own choice of words and yes, Henry wasn't just hers anymore. He was their son - Emma's and Regina's. Emma's words from this morning rang true - they both wanted what was best for Henry.

Regina knew where the sadness in Emma's eyes stemmed from, she felt it as well. Seeing all those children at the school, fearing Henry would be one of them, having to fight them - kill them. It was all so brutally strange. Their lives had been turned upside down and now all they had were each other. She sighed, glancing at Ruby and Mary Margaret who were seated at the opposite wall. They sat close together and whispered to each other much like she and Emma were, Regina knew that the four of them would have to work together to survive this - to keep Henry safe.

"So, do you have a plan? We can't stay here forever."

"I know." Emma shrugged. "I thought we'd wait for dusk, maybe create a distraction so we can get supplies and a car. Then get the hell out of here."

"Where to? Is this contained - is it only happening in Storybrooke?"

Emma glanced down at Henry, apparently weighing her options. Should she state facts, or sugarcoat the truth for the boy she loved and didn't want to frighten? She seemed to make up her mind, sighing as she met Regina's eyes. "I don't know. I wasn't able to find out, but I thought we'd go to Boston. See what the situation is like there."

Regina gazed into honest green eyes. Apparently they had no means of communicating with the outside world and would have to take a gamble. Hopefully luck would be on their side - she had a feeling that they were going to need it. She tilted her head to the side, biting her lip as she thought Emma's plan through. It was better than nothing - better than staying here in Storybrooke. If there was a chance to get help, to escape this nightmare and get to safety she would take it. She felt a smirk tug at the corners of her lips. "Well, it's a plan. Incomplete, improvised and typically you."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that."

They shared a smile, feeling the connection between them change shape and turn into something solid, something genuine and reliable. Regina knew Emma would be there for her and Henry through all of this, just like she'd honour and repay that in any way possible. Silence descended, both trying to wrap their heads around the reality they now found themselves in. They were fugitives in an uncertain, unknown world with a child to protect and no way of knowing what would be thrown at them next.

"Mom, I'm hungry."

Regina looked down at her son. His voice was small; eyes large and begging. She glanced at her watch, surprised it was still intact. Henry hadn't eaten for hours and she doubted they had anything edible for him. Emma had been right about needing supplies. Regina might be able to go hungry, but Henry shouldn't have to. She looked at Emma, who in turn looked over at Mary Margaret and Ruby. They both shook their heads from side to side.

Emma attempted a smile, but it didn't really reach her eyes. "Sorry kid. I knew you wanted that banana split, but you'll have to wait for a little while. D'you think you can do that?"

Henry nodded miserably, climbing on top of his mother to sit on her lap - one thigh each side of Regina's outstretched legs. He snuggled into her, head tucked under her chin, ear pressed to her torso. When he was younger her heartbeat had always soothed him and she was surprised at his actions now. Lately he'd been so adamant about showing her what a big boy he was that he rarely shared any physical intimacy with her. These days getting a voluntary hug from him were like winning the lottery. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Emma continued to stroke his back, gently lulling him to sleep as the sounds from outside filtered through the walls - reminding them of how vulnerable they were.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma followed Ruby down the ladder. Even though there were undead out in the streets none seemed to have ventured into the Inn. Her best guess was that they were attracted to sound and possibly smell, at least that's what she thought. She really had no way of knowing besides taking into account what she'd experienced during the day.

As dusk came they had finally decided to put their plan to work. Regina, Mary Margaret and Henry were looking down at them from the attic - their faces worried. An encouraging smile from Mary Margaret was the last thing Emma saw before the ladder was folded back up to make sure that the attic stayed hidden if their activities were to draw any unwanted attention.

They had discussed who should go for supplies and a car, and the discussion had escalated into a hushed argument before Emma had managed to convince Regina that one of them should stay with Henry because if something happened to one of his mothers he would still have the other. Regina was injured and Emma was not - making her the obvious choice of who they should send for supplies. Ruby would come with her because she knew the Inn and where to find what they needed. They wanted to be as quick and effective as possible and at the same time hopefully stay under the radar of the savage beasts roaming the streets of Storybrooke.

Earlier, when Emma had sat next to Regina and a sleeping Henry, she'd made a mental list of what they needed. When Regina had started to move uncomfortably at the weight of their son Emma had lifted him from her lap, careful not to wake him. She had wrapped him in a blanket that Mary Margaret had found in one of the boxes and had rolled her jacket into a makeshift pillow for his head. She had placed a kiss on his forehead before holding out a hand to help Regina to her feet. Once standing their hands hadn't separated and Emma had been treated to something soft and affectionate in Regina's eyes. That special look had still been there when they'd argued over their escape plan and Emma felt sure that yet another wall had fallen between them - bringing them closer to one another.

Ruby rounded a corner and went down the stairs towards a storage room, Emma following close behind. They were to pack a few bags with food, blankets and a first aid kit - all which could be found in the Inn. Once that was done they would place the bags at the front door, ready to be picked up once they came back with a car.

Walking behind Ruby, Emma thought about the gaze she'd shared with Regina and what it might mean. She knew what she wanted, but wasn't sure she dared hope. All her life she'd been wishing for a family and when Henry found her she felt like her wish might come true. She knew that the closed adoption gave her no right to him, but if she could just be a small part of his life, and he be part of hers, she'd be so happy. She had tried to ignore the little voice in her head that said she'd like to be part of Regina's life as well, even though the woman was impossibly hostile and all they seemed to do was argue, but now standing in a darkened corridor with a gun in hand she let herself believe.

Entering the storage room Ruby pulled two bags from a shelf, throwing one over her shoulder she handed the other to Emma. She then bent to rummage through a toolbox, finding a screwdriver and a drilling machine she grinned up at Emma - hot-wiring the car suddenly got a lot easier. Their next stop was Ruby's room where they stuffed blankets and some clothes into the bags. Ruby grabbed a warmer jacket and Emma found a pair of scissors and a package of matches which she pocketed.

The adjoining bathroom provided them with towels, a first aid kit and a couple of toilet rolls. Next they headed for the kitchen. Emma was pleased to see that the pantry was well stocked and they stuffed the bags full, a picnic basket stood on the floor, packed with utensils and plates and she tilted her head towards it, letting Ruby know to bring it as well. Knives were next, placed in the side pockets of one of the bags.

They stacked everything by the door, relieved that this part of their mission had been trouble-free. Emma feared getting a car would be the big challenge. They'd have to venture outside, into the open, making themselves targets. Hopefully things would go well, they had to succeed because before leaving she had made a whispered promise to Henry that she would come back for him - for them. She wouldn't break that promise. She couldn't let him down.

Ruby pulled a gun from the back of her trousers and Emma readied her own as they silently snuck out the backdoor and made their way around the Inn. They'd left a rifle with Regina and Mary Margaret just in case. The evening was chilly and Emma was glad she'd pulled her jacket on before leaving the attic. They planned to sneak past the zombies, but if that failed Regina would throw books they'd found in one of the boxes at the tin roof of the garden shed. Hopefully the noise would be enough to attract the zombies away from them.

They had decided to get one of the cars from the other side of the road - it was a minivan and Ruby was sure that she'd seen John, the owner, fill it with gas earlier that morning. Hot-wiring the van wouldn't be a problem for either Emma or Ruby, something that had earned them both an amused look from Regina and a slightly flabbergasted open-mouthed expression from Mary Margaret. The only problem was that they would have to cross the road without protection, and once they'd started the car they doubted they'd go undetected. That's why they'd opted to pick the others up at the front door - although being more in the open it was closer to where the car was parked, and if they had used the backdoor they'd risk getting caught in the small alley behind the Inn.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, Ruby had already reached the car and was now working to get the door open. Emma had stayed by the front door, waiting there to help the others and to have a better advantage point if something should go wrong. Ruby had the door open in no time and as she slid into the driver seat Emma saw one of the undead cross the street. She didn't want to shoot unless she had to, so instead she sneaked up behind the creature and reached for the icepick still tucked into her back pocket. With all the strength she could muster she jammed the sharp tool into the back of the creature's head, piercing the skull and embedding the steel spike deep into the zombie's brain. The body fell to the ground and Emma let her eyes wander to the attic window, seeing Regina standing there. There was a scowl on her face, which Emma managed to make worse by giving an intrepid and obviously silly thumbs-up gesture.

The look on Regina's face turned panicked and Emma had no time to react before she felt a hand grip her shoulder tightly. She spun around, finding herself face to face with what had once been Michael Tillman. He had been a big man; strong, something that obviously hadn't changed after his death. His hand was like a vice clamping shut and Emma fell to her knees, unable to keep a strangled sound from escaping. She looked up at the window, seeing Regina turn from her, apparently saying something to Mary Margaret and Henry. Michael's other hand reached for Emma's throat and she tried her best to stop him from getting a good grip. Ruby who had been busy with the drill and screwdriver looked up and noticed what was going on. She jumped out of the car, gun drawn.

"No, don't. We can't risk it." Emma hissed, she was scared shots would attract even more zombies. She would have to take Michael down some other way, or not at all. The important thing was that Ruby got the car going. She managed to deflect the hand grabbing for her throat and ducked her head to keep him from getting another chance at a stranglehold. "Ruby, get the car going." Ruby was clearly conflicted, her eyes large and worried, but as Emma landed a good kick at Michael's knee, she did as she was told - getting back into the car and continuing drilling into the keyhole.

Emma struggled for an advantage, wishing she could fire her gun into the large body looming above her. The front door opened, revealing Henry with the picnic basket and Mary Margaret with the other bags thrown over her shoulder. Michael's hand returned to Emma's head, this time clutching her hair as he leaned towards her, mouth open, teeth sharp and ready to bite.

She heard the engine rev, saw Mary Margaret push Henry into a sprint, both getting into the back of the van. Emma had a few seconds to wonder where Regina was before she jumped from the unmistakable loud sound of a rifle being fired, followed by Michael falling on top of her. She pushed at him, rolling him to the side so she could get up. She searched for Regina, not seeing her anywhere. She looked at the Inn, the front door open but empty. Next her eyes went to the attic window and there she saw her - rifle resting on the windowsill.

The sound of the shot being fired and the revving engine had been enough to draw out other undead. They came lunging from down the street, making sounds that sent chills down Emma's back. She gestured for Ruby to turn the car around and get ready to drive them out of there. Then she let her eyes return to the Inn but Regina was no longer visible.

Emma ran to the door, eyes searching the hallway for Regina. When she finally appeared through the door leading to the kitchen Emma reached for her hand, dragging her towards the front door and the waiting car. She only managed to take a few steps before her arm was tugged backwards. Turning to face Regina she was greeted by soft lips pressed against her own. Her eyes fell shut as time seemed to slow, sounds fell away and all Emma could focus on was the intense tingling in her lips and the heat spreading from her wildly beating heart to her stomach, and then further down. She forced her eyes open, her breathing laboured and a silly grin splitting her face.

Regina frowned. Anger glinting in her dark eyes. "Don't you ever do something so stupid, reckless and rash ever again! I... We... I could have lost you!"

Emma couldn't stop grinning. She couldn't conjure the regretful expression she knew Regina wanted from her. Instead she placed a quick kiss to Regina's lips and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I might be stupid and do all kinds of reckless things, but it got me a kiss from the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Regina didn't have time to say anything else as Emma once again dragged her towards the waiting car. They had to get out of Storybrooke - now.


	11. Chapter 11

The roads were abandoned and Emma couldn't tell if it was because of the late hour or if Armageddon was actually here and now. She tried to recall what it had been like when she drove with Henry to Storybrooke for the first time - had there been a lot of traffic then? She couldn't remember. She felt weary and her eyes stung as she stared at the little bit of outside world shown by the car's headlights. It was dark now, but dawn was just around the corner and with it a new day. She hoped, wished, for it to be a better one than the day she'd just barely lived through.

In the rearview mirror she could see Ruby and Mary Margaret sleeping, snuggled together under a shared blanket. Emma had expected Henry to throw a fit when they were driving out of town - his fixation with the curse leading him to believe that bad things happened to people who tried to leave Storybrooke. Instead of getting upset he had crawled from the backseat into his mother's lap and was now snoring lightly with his head on her shoulder. Apparently the threat of zombies taking Regina from him had brought on the realisation that his mom wasn't all bad, and that she was the one who made him feel safe. Emma had noticed how he had clung to Regina every chance he got. She was happy about his change of heart - hoping it would stay this way.

Emma looked at Regina, the only other person awake in the car. Their earlier discussion about Henry and his aversion to his mother came to mind. Had that only taken place this morning? Had it barely been a day since they left the safe confines of Regina's office? It seemed like forever ago - Regina sitting behind her desk wearing her proper designer dress, heels and obligatory mayoral scowl. The woman now sitting next to Emma seemed like a completely different person, but she wasn't. The only thing that had changed was their perception of each other.

"I told you he didn't hate you." She felt a smile tug at her lips as her eyes returned to the road. Glancing sideways she saw her smile returned.

"Thank you." They were rare words to leave Regina's mouth. They sounded small, but heartfelt.

"For what?" Emma had to ask.

"For... everything. For saving us. For caring about... loving Henry. For not leaving us."

Emma met eyes full of vulnerability. "Regina, I care about both of you, not just Henry. I won't leave the two of you - ever. I couldn't." It was a confession she'd never thought she would divulge, but being honest felt right. She could have said that she loved Regina, but it was too soon, too early, for those words to leave her lips. This would have to do - for now.

She felt a hand on her thigh, squeezing, then simply resting there. The gesture did not only warm her thigh, but her heart as well. She let one hand drop from the steering wheel to wrap around a delicate wrist, thumb tenderly stroking soft skin. Lifting their hands to her lips she tenderly kissed the bruised skin over Regina's knuckles. Emma turned her head, green eyes meeting warm brown and she saw her own smile mirrored in Regina's face.

They continued on in silence until the sky grew a few shades lighter and the forest around them gave way. Emma stopped the car and the lack of movement woke the others up. Ruby and Mary Margaret moved about in the back, both leaning forward to look out through the windscreen. Mary Margaret reached for Ruby's hand as both their faces paled. Henry turned in his mother's lap and let out a whimper at the same time as Regina's fingers squeezed Emma's.

In the early light of dawn the skyline of Boston could be seen - stretched out before them like a gruesome painting. Thick smoke rose from the city, darkening the heavens and telling them all that they needed to know - they wouldn't be safe here.

They wouldn't be safe anywhere.

* * *

**A/N**: The end - for now. Rather classic zombie ending my friends.

I have a short fluff-epilogue written, which I could post, but I think this story deserves more than that - a sequel. So let me breathe for a bit and we'll see what happens.


	12. Chapter 12

I promised a continuation of this, so here I am making good on that promise.

The sequel is named "**The following days**".


End file.
